¡Feliz cumpleaños Ciel!
by EikaJade15
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de un conde joven? ¿Sabes cuál es el regalo perfecto para él? Si buscas comedia y romance entra aquí. ;) Este es el primer fanfiction que subo a esta web, un one-shot que espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica. :D


**Feliz Cumpleaños Ciel**

**_Era un 14 de diciembre, un joven peli azulado yacía en cama durmiendo plácidamente cuando entró su mayordomo y abrió las cortinas, cayendo los rayos de Sol sobre el delicado y fino rostro de su amo._**

—Despierte Bocchan. Es de mañana. -dijo el mayordomo de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí mientras abría las cortinas-  
—Mggg… -el conde peliazul se levanta con desgano y se frota los ojos-  
—¿Durmió bien? -su amo no le respondió- Eso pensé. -le sirvió su desayuno en la bandeja y se la dejó sobre la cama- Con su permiso. -se iba a retirar de la habitación- Ah, por cierto, la señorita Slytherin vendrá hoy a visitarlo.  
—¡¿Jade vendrá hoy?! ¿Por qué? ¡Ni siquiera me envió una carta!  
—Porque no es necesario Bocchan, ella siempre lo visita sin avisar en el día de su cumpleaños. Acaso… ¿se le olvidó?  
—Sí… -respondió en voz baja- se me olvidó. _Antes… cuando era niño… siempre esperaba ansioso este día… pero desde aquel suceso…_ -recordó los gritos desesperados de sus padres en el incendio- _… me he decidido por no celebrarlo nunca más._ -el ojizafiro vio el reflejo de su rostro inexpresivo en el té-

**_Un par de horas más tarde…_**

**_Ciel se encuentra en su despacho firmando unos papeles, de repente alguien toca la puerta y ésta se abre poco por poco._**

—Sebastian, ¿qué sentido tiene el que toques la puerta si de todas formas entras sin permiso? -señaló-  
—Lo siento Bocchan. Pero la señorita Slytherin acaba de llegar.  
—Hazla pasar. -se levantó de su silla-  
—A la orden. -asintió y le hizo la seña a la chica-  
—Buenos días conde Phantomhive. -dijo una chica alta de cabello negro violáceo atado en una coleta alta con flequillos sueltos que cubrían ligeramente su ojo izquierdo, los cuales eran del azul del cielo en una noche sin estrellas, morena clara, vistiendo un saco verde bosque y un short de tela color caliza, botas negras que le llegaban a los muslos con hebilas de platino-  
—Buenos días condesa Slytherin. -se le acerca y se inclina-  
—Los dejaré solos Joven Amo, con su permiso. -cierra la puerta tras de él-  
—Hola Jade. -sonrió tiernamente-  
—Shieru. -sonrió de igual manera y ambos se abrazaron- … Feliz cumpleaños.  
—Te acordaste. -aún abrazados-  
—¿Cómo me iba a olvidar del cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo?  
—… Yo lo olvidé por completo. -se separa, un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos segundos-  
—Bueno… Te haré algo especial hoy.  
—Gracias Jade pero… no me gustan este tipo de celebraciones.  
—Sí, pero de todas formas lo haré, ese es uno de los dos regalos que te daré.  
—¿Uno de los dos? ¿Cuál es el otro?  
—Lo sabrás cuando sea de noche. -susurró y le guiñó-  
—_¿De noche dijo?_ -varias imágenes pervertidas pasaron rápidamente por su mente haciendo que las mejillas del peli azul tornaran a rojo tomate-  
—Bien… me tengo que ir. -voltea para irse-  
—¿Tan rápido?… Q-quiero decir… de acuerdo. ¿Te acompaño hasta la puerta?  
—No gracias, así estoy bien. Y no estés triste, volveré en la noche. -sonrió volteando sólo su cabeza hacia él- Hasta luego. -se retiró-  
—Sí… adiós… -volvió a su escritorio y sólo clavó su mirada en los papeles- … _pensé que pasarías el día entero conmigo…_ -soltó un suspiro- _eso habría sido suficiente para mí._ -cogió la pluma y la mojó en la tinta-

**_En el salón principal, Jade no se había ido, sino que reunió a toda la familia y amigos._**

—Chicos, ¿saben qué día es hoy?  
—¿Un… miércoles? -preguntó Alois-  
—¡No! … Bueno sí pero, también es 14 de diciembre. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ciel. -saca un sujetapapeles y una pluma- He pasado casi una semana entera organizándolo todo y asigné tareas a cada uno de ustedes en las que cuidadosamente me percaté que pudieran cumplir: Bard, te encargarás de conseguir los bocadillos y cocinar el pastel, cuanta más crema y dulce mejor, es su favorito.  
—Entendido.  
—Finnian, tú te encargarás de los arreglos del jardín y la decoración de toda la mansión.  
—¿Yo solo?  
—No te preocupes, Lizzy te ayudará.  
—¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Vamos Finni! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar y tan poco tiempo! -lo jala del brazo-  
—¡Espere Elizabeth-sama, vaya más despacio! - salen de la mansión-  
—Ok, Meilyn, limpiarás las mesas, platos y cubiertos y los repartirás en cada silla de la mesa.  
—Sí, señorita.  
—Lau y RanMao están a cargo de la limpieza de la mansión y Madame Red se encargará de conseguir a los músicos, y también de mi cuidado después del posible ataque que me dé en caso de que algo salga mal.  
—Por favor querida, ¿qué podría salir mal? -prguntó sonriente la mujer de rojo-  
—De acuerdo, entonces ¿quién se encargará de mantener ocupado a Ciel?  
—¡Yo me ofrezco! -contestó el rubio de ojos aguamarina alzando la mano muy animado-  
—Excelente.  
—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Jade?  
—Yo me encargaré de lo más importante: el regalo perfecto. Claro que, Sebastian me ayudará. -guarda el sujetapapeles junto con la pluma- ¡Pero qué están esperando! Son las 10 a.m. Tenemos sólo 8 horas para preparar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

**_Todos se fueron a cumplir con su encargo. Sólo se quedaron Jade y Sebastian._**

—Espero que no me decepcionen esta vez.  
—Señorita.  
—¿Hmm?  
—Usted… quiere mucho a Bocchan ¿no? Como para hacerle algo tan grande como esto y tomarse una semana. -hizo sonrojar a la condesa-  
—¡Claro que no! Bueno sí, lo quiero p-pero no de ese "amor" de pareja porque no lo somos, es decir me gusta pero… pero… no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo. Espero que esto sea una oportunidad para demostrárselo. Por eso, incluso pasé noches sin dormir. Si todo sale como lo planeé, valdrá la pena. -sonríe-

**_En el despacho de Ciel__…_**

—¡Holaaaa! ¡Pequeño Phantom!  
—¡Ayyy que no me llames así, Trancy!  
—Jajajajaj… y… ¿qué estás haciendo?  
—¿Que no lo ves? Papeleo. -el rubio posó ambas manos sobre los documentos interrumpiendo la escritura de Ciel- Eso es taaaaaaan aburrido. -quitó las manos y el menor lo siguió ignorando- Oye, ¿y qué tal si me ayudas a encontrar algo? ¿Quieres saber qué?  
—Sea lo que sea estoy muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para una búsqueda de tesoros. Ahora vete, me queda mucho por hacer.  
—¿Mencioné que ese "tesoro" puede mostrarte el futuro?  
—Imposible.  
—No lo es. Te muestra lo que deseas saber que ocurrirá: una enfermedad, un premio… un hijo con tu pareja.  
—¿Hijo? -el peliazul abrió sus ojos como platos-  
—Exacto, pero ya que estás ocupado no me queda de otra que ir solo. Es una lástima. Hasta luego. -dio un paso para irse-  
—¡Espera!  
—¿Sí? -el mayor sonrió, su plan había funcionado-  
—De acuerdo, te acompaño.  
—¡Genial! ¡Andando! -lo coge del brazo y como un rayo van directamente del despacho a la calle-

**_Cuando llegaron al pueblo…_**

—¿Cómo se llama esa cosa que mencionaste?  
—Es el Helix: una de las joyas más extrañas y valiosas del mundo.  
—¿Y… tú crees que simplemente lo venden en cualquier tienda?  
—Duh, obvio que no. Tenemos que buscar bien. Y creo que podremos encontrarlo en las mejores joyerías.  
—No creo que sea posible conseguir algo tan complejo como el Helix comprándola así nada más.  
—Tal vez está en esa de ahí, ven. -lo empuja entrando-  
—¡Oye, qué te pasa!

**_Con Lau y RanMao_**

—A ver… ¿Cómo limpiamos una mansión de cientos de habitaciones, escaleras y pasillos en 7 horas? -al girar su mirada vio a su compañera con una enorme manguera- ¡Qué buena idea, RanMao! -ella abrió la manguera y chorreó el agua por todas partes-

**_Con Finnian y Elizabeth_**

—¡Sugoi! -exclamó la marqueza observando a su alrededor- ¡Las decoraciones son tan bonitas que no me puedo decidir!  
—Iré a ver algunas plantas de allá. Ojalá vendan rosas. -dijo el jardinero antes de dejarla-  
—¡Asegúrate de conseguir de todos los colores, Finni! -avanzó hacia otras tiendas hasta que encontró adornos y papeles de colores fuertes.- ¡Ohhhh qué hermosos! Me pregunto si… -se imaginó a ella misma en el salón principal haciéndolo más "lindo" a su manera- ¡KAWAIII! Disculpe señora, me vende 20 rollos de esto, esto y esto y 30 adornos de estos, ah y 60 de estos, 45 de aquellos… -y así siguió mientras los cogía dejando a la señora con una cara de WTF?-

**_Con Ciel__y Alois_**

—No creo que lo que buscas se encuentre aquí.  
—¿Por qué piensas eso?  
—Porque, mi querido amigo… ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA TIENDA DE MASCOTAS!  
—¿… y? (¬¬U)  
—¿CÓMO QUE "Y"? Que sólo hay animales, y yo soy… -un gatito dorado de ojos marrones se le acercó-  
—¡Miu! -maulló un gatito luego se frotó la cabeza cariñosamente sobre sus tobillos-  
—Oh oh… aaa-aaaa-¡Aaachú!  
—¿Decías?  
—Te he dicho q-achú… que yo soy-achú… alérgico a-achú… ¡los gatos!  
—Miu… (Q_Q)  
—Aww descuida gatito, yo sí te quiero. -Alois lo cargó como bebé- Él no ve lo lindo que eres porque es un BAKA, -le hace cosquillas en la pancita- ¿verdad que sí? ¿verdad que sí? (nwn)  
—¡Miu! (nwn)  
—¡Baka tu abue-aachú! -un conjunto de gatos se le acerca- ¡Achú! ¡aaachú! ¡Alois vámonos d-achú! ¡Achú! -se cae y los gatos se le suben encima y le lamen-  
—¡Lindo gatito! Creo que te adoptaré. (nwn)  
—¡Alois ayúdame! d-ebajo de los gatos saca su brazo-  
—Venga, vamos a comprarte.

**_Al finalizar la tarde Jade estaba saliendo de una tienda._**

—Bien, ya conseguimos el regalo. Fue más difícil de lo que pensé pero… ahhh al fin lo tenemos.

**_Un teléfono dentro de una cabina roja empieza a sonar. Jade entró y contestó._**

—¿Hola?  
—Jade, -susurrando- ¿cuánto más vas a tardar? No puedo mantener a Ciel ocupado por mucho tiempo.  
—Descuida Alois, conseguimos el regalo, y estoy segura que la mansión ya debe de estar lista. Supongo que ya pueden volver. (^_^)  
—¡Excelente! -susurra- no soporto estar al lado de ese aburrido, ¿sabes?  
—¿A quién le llamas aburrido? -preguntó intimidante Ciel fuera de la llamada-  
—¡A nadie! -vuelve a la llamada- Bien, nos vemos.  
—Adiós. -cuelga y sale de la cabina- Hora de regresar, Sebastian.  
—Lo que diga señorita.

**_La condesa sube en los asientos delante del carruaje con la caja envuelta en papel azul con celeste brillante y al lado del mayordomo, quien hizo que el caballo partiera. Luego de un largo camino cayó la noche, de no ser por la conversación que mantenían se habrían percatado de eso._**

—Ahhh… estoy cansada, pero se me pasará en cuanto Ciel llegue.  
—Hablando de eso, no falta mucho. -ve su reloj- Dedusco que el Joven Amo estará aquí en 20 minutos.  
—Está bien, es tiempo suficiente para arreglarme. Debo de agradecerte Sebastian, fuiste de gran ayuda hoy.  
—Escoger un regalo para el Joven Amo, como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive ¿cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple? -sonríe-  
—Jejej -sonríe, pero al ver el jardín de la mansión su sonrisa cambió a una cara de espanto- ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!

**_Sebastian detuvo el carruaje y antes de abrir la puerta del lado de Jade ella bajó de golpe dejándole el regalo a él. Las plantas estaban secas y caídas, las flores desteñidas, la fuente con agua turbia y todo cubierto de tierra._**

—¡¿FINNIAN QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE?!  
—Yo lo arreglo, señorita.

**_Con rapidez Sebastian cambió el césped, plantó otras flores y limpió la tierra y el agua de la fuente. Jade corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla vio su interior: la mansión estaba como si un huracán hubiera entrado a cobrar venganza. Las cosas estaban completamente desordenadas: las sillas caídas, el piso cubierto de agua, los manteles manchados, macetas rotas, barandas y columnas de mármol empapelado con diversos colores fosforescentes que junto a las flores decorativas en exceso daba un aspecto infantil, los cuadros chuecos y el candelabro apenas resistía estar colgado._**

—¡Ooooh noooo! ¡Lau! ¡RanMao!  
—¿Sí? -contestó el chino-  
—Les dije que limpiaran el piso, pero aún está húmedo.  
—Pues porque si el piso está mojado significa que está limpio, ¿verdad, RanMao? -ella asintió-  
—¿Y no lo secaron? ¡Alguien podría resbalarse!

**_Meilyn sale de la cocina cargada de platos y cubiertos, pero al pisar el comedor se resbaló causando que se rompieran._**

—¡Ves lo que digo! -corre hacia ella- Meilyn, ¿estás bien?  
—¿Mamá eres tú? -dijo mareada, después se queda inconsciente-  
—Sebastian despiértala. -él obedece y Jade va a ver la decoración- ¿Qué le pasó a las columnas?  
—¡Las embellecí! -respondió Lizzy- Acaso no quedaron perfectas?  
—Claro, si con "perfectas" te refieres a ¡PERFECTAS PARA UN MATINÉ!  
—¿Nani? (O_O)  
—¡SÓLO A MÍ SE ME OCURRE PONERTE DE AYUDANTE DECORATIVA! ¡ESTAMOS ORGANIZÁNDOLE UNA FIESTA A CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! ¡NO UN CIRCO PARA INFANTES!  
—Pero…-le van saliendo lágrimas- yo (Q~Q)… ¡BUAAAAAAA! -todos se cubren los oídos- ¡JADE SLYTHERIN ERES MUY MALA CONMIGO BUAAAAAA!  
—Calma Elizabeth-sama. -dijo Finnian abrazándola- Jade, no tenías por qué ser tan dura con ella. -frunció el ceño al regañarla-  
—Rayos, lo siento es que yo-… -el timbre la interrumpió- ¡Oh no! ¡Debe de ser él! -se aterrorizó-  
—Tranquila querida. Son los músicos que me ordenaste contratar. -Madam Red abre la puerta- ¡Pasen muchachos!  
—Fiuj, espero que toquen clásico, últimamente a él le gusta los mús-… (O_O) son músicos… de… ¡¿POLKA?! -los músicos tocan sus instrumentos y cantan un poco- ¡Madame Red!  
—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que todos los grupos de clásico estén de gira por América y Asia.  
—Ayyyy ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?, Alois no tarda en traer a Ciel ¡y todo está arruinado!  
—Señorita, descuide, yo me encargaré de esto.

**_Sebastian corrió el salón entero y a una velocidad supersónica arregló completamente el lugar: dejó el piso impecable, ordenó las sillas, manteles, platos y cubiertos; cambió la vestimenta e instrumentos de los músicos, quitó lo infantil de las columnas y escaleras, enderezó los cuadros y arregló el candelabro._**

—¡Sebastian gracias, salvaste mi vida! Pero aún faltan… ¡los bocadillos y el pastel! ¡Baaaaard!  
—Descuide, -sale de la cocina- aquí los traigo. Recién salidos del horno. -se tropezó con la pata de la mesa-

**_Todo lo de la bandeja salió volando y cuando cayeron quemaron a Jade, ella gritó de dolor y mientras intentaba avanzar torpemente chocó con varias cosas rompiendo las macetas y destrozando los arreglos florales, para dejar de hacerlo se sostuvo del mantel de la mesa pero pisó una de las galletas que cayeron al suelo y resbaló, jalando el mantel junto con los platos y cubiertos.  
Bard, quien había ingresado a la cocina nuevamente, regresó al salón con un enorme pastel de tres pisos cubierto de mucha crema celeste y blanca. Sin darse cuenta pisó uno de los cubiertos de plata que Jade arrojó y al resbalarse el pastel también salió volando. Y cayó sobre una persona que recién ingresaba a la mansión._**

—¡Ciel! -se espantó-

**_Él tenía la ropa, el rostro y el cabello manchados de crema. Quedó paralizado. Alois vino detrás de él._**

—¿Hey, qué te pasó? -al verlo cubierto de dulce solo posó sus dedos y se los llevó a su boca para degustarlo- ¡Mmm! ¡Es frambuesa y mora azul! ¡Delicioso!  
—¿El pastel no tenía bizcocho? -giró su vista a Bard-  
—Me dijiste que en cuanta más crema y dulce mejor así que decidí hacerlo completamente de crema. -Jade se palmó la cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro y Alois siguió quitando el dulce a su amigo con sus dedos-  
—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? -luego con mirada aterradora observó a su alrededor a lo que todos nerviosamente sonrieron-  
—¡… Fe… f-felizcumpleaños…! -el peliazul miró fríamente a la morena, posteriormente se dirigió a ella-  
—_¡Estoy acabada!_ -aún en el piso tragó sonoramente viendo que el cumpleañero se acercaba más y se detuvo delante de ella, todavía con la misma mirada- Ciel… yo…  
—Ven conmigo. -le toma de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y se la lleva detrás de un muro- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!  
—Jade.  
—Sólo quería que tuvieras el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida y todo se hechó a perder.  
—Jade.  
—Arruiné tu mansión, entiendo si me odias.  
—¡Jade!  
—Tal vez lo mejor sería que me fuera y-… -se voltea para irse-  
—¡JADE! -la toma de la muñeca, deteniendo a la chica- No te odio.  
—P… pero… la casa… está en ruinas… ¡y todo por mi culpa!… ¿No estás molesto?  
—Jade, cálmate. Al menos mi regalo de cumpleaños no se arruinó.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? Si todas las cajas s-…

**_Ciel __la interrumpió tomándole de ambas manos con delicadeza y se le acerca rápidamente, hasta juntar sus labios en un apasionado y profundo beso. Jade no se lo esperaba por lo que se sonrojó ante aquel acción, pero dejó su nerviosismo de lado y se dejó llevar: rodeó del cuello a su peli azulado y éste la atrajo más hacia él de la cintura._**

—¡AWWWW KAWAIIIIII! (w)

**_Jade y Ciel__se separan del susto._**

—Y lo tengo todo filmado. -Alois aleja la cámara de su cara-  
—¡Ohe!  
—Deberías agradecerme: tendrás un bonito recuerdo para el resto de tu vida. (n_n)  
—Tranquilo Ciel… fue bastante lindo. -ambos se dieron una tierna sonrisa-  
—Entonces… ¿vamos a bailar?  
—Claro, pero no hay espacio, el piso está lleno de… basura. (-_-U)  
—Creo que tengo la solución.

**_Minutos después…_**

—Wow, todo quedó impecable. ¿no es así, RanMao? -la china asintió-  
—A ver si esto les sirve de lección sobre cómo se debe de limpiar. -comentó Madam Red-  
—Sebastian, tú sí que no dejas de sorprenderme. -comentó esta vez la condesa-  
—¡Sí, Sebastian-san es tan increíble! -ahora comentó la sirvienta miope-

**_Las luces se oscurecieron levemente y los músicos empezaron a tocar un vals. Ciel__se acercó a Jade y se inclinó._**

—¿Me permites esta pieza, mi lady? -extendió su mano invitándola-  
—Jej, seguro. -sonrió y entregó su mano al de él-

**_El conde la condujo al centro del salón y una luz reflectora los iluminó. Alois sacó su cámara nuevamente y los comenzó a filmar, mientras que los demás observaban su baile._**

—Gracias por esta fiesta Jade, jamás creí que fuera tan importante para ti como para haber pasado por esas cosas tan molestas.  
—Ciel, te quiero mucho, no, te amo, y de verdad, no fue ninguna molestia.  
—Sí, claro. -dijo con sarcasmo-  
—¡En serio!  
—Bien, haré como que te creo. Y… también gracias… por aceptar ser mi novia.  
—Nunca me lo pediste.  
—¿Quieres serlo?  
—¡Por supuesto que sí!

**_Se dan un beso de 5 segundos, al separarse se sonrojaron y el chico recordó algo._**

—¡Ah! Y, oye…  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Qué hay de ese otro regalo que me ibas a dar?  
—¿Otro regalo?  
—Sí, dijiste que me lo darías en la noche. Y ya es hora… -su mirada cambia a una un poco lujuriosa-  
—Etto… ¡Ah sí! Ya lo recuerdo, espérame aquí. -se separa de sus brazos y velozmente trae una caja en papel azul con un listón celeste/turquesa- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shieru!  
—*Uh esto no era lo que me imaginaba.* A ver, -jala el listón y quita la tapa- ¿qué tenemos aquí? -antes de que pudiera ver su interior soltó un fuerte estornudo- ¡AACHÚ! *sniff*  
—¿Ciel, qué ocurre? Tus ojos están llorosos y tienes la nariz roja.  
—Es extraño *sniff*, -habla con la nariz tupida- sólo me pongo así cuando tengo de cerca a un… -un gatito saltó su cabeza de la caja-  
—¡Miu!  
—¡¿GATO?! ¡Achú!  
—Sí, es un británico de cabello corto, todos tienen el pelo gris azulado y los ojos cobre pero éste los tiene zafiro; lo compré por que se parece mucho a ti. ¿Acaso no es adorable? (nwn)  
—¿Y por qué era necesario-¡achú!… el que me lo dieras en la noche? -confundido-  
—Porque en la noche era tu fiesta.  
—¡Achú! ¡Esto está muy mal! ¡Achú!  
—¿Por qué? -Alois se le acercó por detrás-  
—Porque, mi querida amiga Jade, Ciel es alérgico a los gatos. (n_n)  
—¡PUES NADIE ME HABÍA DICHO NADA! -exclamó espantada-  
—¡Achú! -el gatito saltó de la caja a su traje y alegremente lamió un poco del dulce del pastel que aún le quedaba, quedando su pelaje cerca a la nariz- ¡Achú!… ¡Quítenmelo de encima! -empezó a correr- ¡Achú! ¡Aaachú!  
—¡Ciel! ¡Regresa! ¡No te lo puedo quitar si te alejas así! -lo persiguió-  
—¡Espera Jade, no podrás hacerlo tú sola! -el rubio la persigue mientras que a lo lejos la marquesa los observaba-  
—¡SÍ, EL JUEGO DE "LAS TRAES"! -tocó a Finnian- ¡Te toqué! ¡Las traes! -río mientras corría-  
—¡Lizzy-sama ellos no están jugan-…! -Bard lo interrumpió tocándole el hombro-  
—Sígueles la corriente.

**_Finnian hizo caso a Bard y fue a jugar. Los demás tan sólo se encogieron de hombros y jugaron también, Jade logró quitarle el gato a Ciel y le dio un beso de consolación y disculpas._**

**_FIN_**


End file.
